remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wanda Li
Wanda Li is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She is voiced by Lisa Yamananka in the original series and by Lynsey Pham in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Wanda is the toughest, cutest and most boisterous Chinese-American tomboy and the smallest member of the class. Always willing to jump into adventure and going where "no kid has gone before," she serves as a foil to Arnold. She wants to solve all problems that face her. She can pull the metal handles off of large doors, using her powerful super strength; and even she can jump the highest up into the air. Personality Like Ralphie, she enjoys sports. She's tough and can be aggressive, but she also has a soft caring side. Appearance Wanda is an Asian-American girl with pale skin and short black hair. Her iconic outfit consists of a pink shirt, a maroon vest with 2 yellow flowers, maroon trousers, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her signature colors are pink and maroon. For winter wear, she wears a yellow and green hat, a green jacket with a pink collar, maroon trousers, and yellow boots. For beachwear, she wears a 2-piece bikini; A pink top with a yellow flower and a maroon bottom with pink lines on the sides. The reboot replaces it with a white one-piece swimsuit the is dark blue from under the chest and armpits all the way down. For rain wear, she wears a yellow rain hat, a yellow raincoat, and pink gumboots. For formal wear, she wears a white long sleeve shirt, a pink vest, a pink neck piece, blue trousers, and dark pink shoes. For basketball wear, she wears a pink basketball shirt, maroon trousers, pink socks and pink sneakers. In the new series, Wanda has longer hair and wears a light green hairband, a pale blue shirt, dark blue trousers and pale blue and white sneakers. Her new signature colors are light blue and navy. Background Wanda is the boisterous tomboy of the class. She's always willing to jump into adventure and going where "no kid has gone before." Despite her tough exterior, she loves ballet, especially The Nutcracker. Her favorite singer is Molly Cule, and, like Ralphie, she loves sports. Despite appearing shorter than the others at times, she's the highest jumper in the class. In "Takes a Dive," she shows her love of pirates and desire to be one. She also has an interest in acting and aviation. Storyline Season One Despite having told her he's no good under pressure, Wanda has Arnold try to break a gum chewing record for her in "For Lunch." Since she has a new filling, she can't do it herself, but she wants the prize for breaking the record: Two free tickets to Action Mountain. She has a pet bullfrog named Bella that she seems to spoil in "Hops Home," but Bella gets loose, and when Wanda finds that she's happy in her natural habitat, she leaves her there. She wins a class rot competition in "Meets the Rot Squad," her prize being a baby tree. She wants to plant it on an abandoned lot (which she plans to turn in to a park called "Wanda World"), but after touring the rotted log, she regrets calling Larry's Log Away. Season Two Wanda's love of flying and dream of being a pilot is shown in "Taking Flight." After hearing about a sea monster at the bottom of Walker Lake, she decides she must dive in to find it ("Ups and Downs"). As it turns out, it's a hoax created by local TV reporter, Gerri Poveri, much to her disappointment. Season Three In "In the Arctic," she mentions her hate for the cold. Instead of going on a field trip to a bridge being built, the class ends up shrunk in her house in "Under Construction" when her little brother William gets a hold of the shrinkerscope. She wishes recycling had never been invented in "Holiday Special" after her favorite toy soldier is accidentally recycled. Season Four When Wanda's favorite singer, Molly Cule, is in town, she proposes the class set up a car wash, as Molly gets her car cleaned before every show ("Meets Molly Cule"). She's thrilled to find out Molly and Ms. Frizzle are old friends. She wants to help Arnold find out why he's orange in "Goes Cellular," and in "Takes a Dive," she refuses to work in partners, wanting to go solo as a pirate during a treasure hunt. ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Like the class, Wanda was part of Captain Neweyes' goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs (Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog), fulfilling her biggest wishes. FernGully: The Last Rainforest FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue Relatives *Wanda's mother makes her first appearance in "Going Batty" but doesn't have a speaking part. She returns in "Ups and Downs" and "Under Construction." She's a science journalist and has a habit of keeping reptiles in the house, such as an alligator in the bathtub or a gila monster in the sandbox. *Wanda also has a little brother named William, who's a toddler. While he can walk and (somewhat) talk, he's also in potty training and uses a bottle. Wanda Li Theme Song Lyrics '''Once Upon A Chinese-America, It's Was A Chinese-American Tomboy Named Wanda Li.' Wanda Li was Jump into her Adventures and Going Where "No Kid Has Gone Before" Wanda Li is a Chinese Girl! Wanda Li is Gonna Rock Your World! Wanda Li! Wanda Li! Wanda Li! Wanda Li! Wanda Li is a Tomboy Girl Wanda Li is Gonna Laugh Your World! Wanda Li! Wanda Li! Wanda Li! Wanda Li! (Wanda Li) The Adventures of Wanda Li! Starring... ME! Wanda Li! (Laughs) Trivia *She's most often shown to be the shortest in the class. *Her favorite singer is Molly Cule. *When she has a Mallowblaster in her lunch, she "hogs it all for herself." *She hates the cold weather. *She has aspirations of becoming a pilot and an actress. *She's the highest jumper in the class. Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:Females